Current production of pole pieces of fuel injectors has fallout for flaky chrome plating due to poor plating adhesion on the impact face of the pole piece. With reference to FIG. 1, the poor adhesion is due to a poor finish at an end surface 10 of the pole piece 1, which is generated by the conventional cutoff tool. As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional cutoff tool 14 is a carbide cutting tool that cuts the finished part off of a rotating bar stock 16. As shown in FIG. 3, the conventional cutoff tool 14 has a 90° geometry defining cutting edge 18 which makes a single cut on the pole piece 12. During this operation there are very high cutting forces acting on the tool 14 due to the very high feed rates (rate at which to tool cuts the part). These high forces cause the tool 14 to move towards and away from the from end surface 10 during the cutting operation and this movement causes the finished part specifications (i.e., flatness and face runout) not meet the expected specifications. The conventional cutoff tool 14 is specifically designed to keep it from moving during the cut but, due to its configuration, the tool 14 rubs (tears/smears) along the end surface 10 creating a poor finish.
Thus, there is a need to provide a new cutoff tool configuration that creates an improved single pointed surface (consistent peak-to-valley) while meeting the part flatness and face runout specifications, so as to improve the surface finish and therefore increase chrome plating adhesion on a pole piece.